You're The One That I Want
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt tries to change for Blaine, and Blaine finally pulls his head out of the clouds long enough to assure him that he doesn't need to change a thing. Fluffy and cute. Angsty, sort of.


**A/N: So, this is a Klaine version of the Grease scene where Sandy dresses up in a cat suit to win over Danny—but with a twist. "Danny," or Blaine in this case, ****_isn't _****a jerk in my version, because I don't want to make Blaine a jerk. I just can't do it. Anyway, this is for the TUMBLR tag, "tubular 80s klaine week." Hope you enjoy :) Oh, and leave a review. **

Kurt wasn't sure if he was angry or just sad. Probably both, he decided.

First of all, Blaine was being a jerk. A complete jerk. But he'd been so _sweet_ when they'd spent the summer at the beach, falling in love more and more each day…

Kurt grunted in frustration and flopped down on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He quickly sat up with his legs crossed like a pretzel and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was parted oddly, and his clothes were neat and tidy, but… boring. He wrinkled his nose at his reflection.

If Blaine wanted someone pretty like _Sebastian, _then Kurt would give him exactly what he wanted. Because Blaine was the only one he wanted.

He hopped off the bed gracefully and rushed into his walk-in closet. He looked around at all of his stupid, old, and not-at-all-sexy clothing. He ripped all of the clothes off of their respective hangers and tossed it all on the floor with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

What to wear?

He needed to call Sugar.

…

"Honey, I think your look is just fine. I mean, there's nothing wrong with layers," Sugar explained, sitting on Kurt's bed with her legs crossed. "Look, you're too good for him, you know—"

"I don't care," Kurt snapped tiredly. "I love him and I have to find a way to make him at least _notice _me. All he cares about is his stupid reputation," he muttered.

"So… that still doesn't explain why I'm here," Sugar said, looking at Kurt who was still standing in his closet.

"I need your help to make my look more… _sexy. _Then Blaine will talk to me again, and we can go back to being in love without him having to worry about what his friends will think."

"You're doing this for all the wrong reasons, honey," she sighed. "Fine. I'll help you. What did you have in mind?"

Kurt smiled brightly at her. "Well, you know how Sebastian always wears those, like, leather jackets? And he always has super tight pants and eye liner and everything? Apparently that's the look Blaine likes. I want to look like _him, _but better."

"You've definitely got the potential," she said with a purposeful smile as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You'll be strutting around that school like it's nothing before long. Come on. We're going shopping."

Kurt grinned and practically ran to her car.

…

"How was lunch… _stud?" _Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, standing behind the boy at Blaine's locker. He felt Blaine freeze up before shaking it off and turning to face Kurt.

Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Kurt. "_Kurt—"_

Kurt smirked, poking Blaine in the chest lightly and grazing the same finger up his neck and to his chin. Blaine followed the finger, stepping closer to Kurt. The halls had mostly cleared out and they were alone as far as they could see. "What? Am I… _distracting _you?" he murmured.

"K-Kurt, what are you wearing?" Blaine asked with a gulp.

"Do you like it?" Kurt returned, barely covering up the nervous faltering of his smirk.

Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled, trying not to be too giddy, and pulled Blaine by the front of his shirt until they were in a supply closet. Kurt grabbed both sides of Blaine's face and kissed him hard on the lips. Blaine whimpered and kissed back. He was about to pull Kurt closer and deepen the kiss when Kurt pulled away teasingly.

"You _tease_," Blaine breathed out, flustered.

"Takes one to know one, Anderson," Kurt said with a pointed look. Sure, turning Blaine into a heated, flustering mess was fun. But he had to get to the point. Sugar had made him promise. And he did have _some _self-respect, after all. "Meet me out in front of the school today after Glee Club. We need to talk."

Blaine nodded quickly, straightening out his shirt as they walked out of the closet. Kurt strutted away, leaving Blaine to think to himself: _what just happened? _

_…_

Later, Blaine met Kurt outside the school at the promised time, shifting anxiously on his heels. He didn't know what he was doing. He was usually so put-together and confident, but something about Kurt, especially with his… new look, made Blaine crumble. He couldn't resist.

"How was school, handsome?" Kurt asked, walking up behind Blaine. Blaine quickly turned around and offered Kurt a quick smile.

"I-It was good, thanks. So… you wanted to talk..?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, sending shivers down Blaine's spine that he would probably ignore and blow off as nothing. As Kurt stepped closer, Blaine allowed himself to get a good look at Kurt. He had on _tight _black jeans, a white t-shirt that clung to his chest and arms, and a form-fitting leather jacket. Oh, and his hair was styled to perfection. Blaine also had the time to notice Kurt was wearing just a tint of eye liner. He looked… stunning. "Listen, Blaine," Kurt began, pulling Blaine's attention completely to his face rather than elsewhere on his outfit. "I love you, as I'm sure you're more than aware of."

"I love you, too, but—"

"See, that's the thing," Kurt said, irritated. "There's always an 'if, and, or but' involved. You can't keep doing this to me, Blaine. I need _someone _to treat me right, and I'd be really disappointed if that someone wasn't you."

"Kurt, baby," Blaine said coolly, though his nerves shined through his façade. "Come on, we had fun, but you know—"

"Would you just…" Kurt shut his eyes in frustration, putting a hand up to stop Blaine. "Just… enough already! Your 'friends,' as you call them, aren't around, so you don't have to pretend. Can't you just be real for two seconds and be honest with me?"

"I…" Blaine stopped himself this time, looking at Kurt. He could feel his own heart racing as he saw the undeniable anger and hurt in Kurt's eyes. He didn't blame him. "I'm sorry," he said lamely.

Kurt's eyes softened, but he didn't smile. "I know you are. But saying sorry isn't enough if you truly care about me enough to try and work on us."

"I know," Blaine said seriously, and it was the first time he'd really been serious since they'd spoken for the last time on the beach. "And… I really do care about you, Kurt. I just don't know if… I don't know if I can change that fast."

"You changed faster than that from the sweetest guy I've ever met to the biggest jerk on the planet," Kurt countered with an eyebrow raised. "Honestly. If you were to look at this situation and ignore the fact that the guys in school would judge us, what would you do?"

"I'd sweep you off your feet in an instant," Blaine said without missing a beat. "But it's not that simple—"

"Why can't it be?" Kurt pressed, taking another step closer to Blaine.

"Because… Because…" Blaine struggled to find the right words. But he couldn't think of a reason. Instead, he closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a warm, passionate, and _loving _kiss. It took Kurt by surprise, because they hadn't kissed like that since their first kiss, and it was amazing. Kurt was quick to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around Blaine and splaying his hands flat across Blaine's upper back. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine murmured after they'd pulled away. "And my answer is… well, it's a yes to you. I want to be with you. And you can cut the crap with this ridiculous cat suit. The bad boy thing isn't you."

"It caught your attention," Kurt said in a small voice, staring at Blaine's eyes. He smiled small when he found the sincerity he was looking for.

"_You _caught my attention," Blaine corrected.

Kurt blushed and let Blaine kiss him lightly, sweetly, on the lips again. "That's the Blaine I fell in love with."

"I'm in love with all versions of you," Blaine murmured with a dopey smile, kissing Kurt over and over and over again.

"That's good," Kurt giggled between light kisses to his lips and nose and cheeks. "Because I think you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: Leave a review :)**


End file.
